1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to hood structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dressing gown hood wherein the same is arranged for mounting about the head and shoulders of an individual during a dressing procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically in dressing rooms of department stores and the like, gowns are fitted for further examination by a potential customer. During such a procedure, an individual's hairdo is frequently subjected to static electricity to effect disarray of hair and the like discouraging a customer from proper viewing of an associated gown. Further, the dressing gowns and the like are frequently worn by many individuals and the hood provides protection from the individual's mouth and nasal portions from potential viral contamination.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved dressing gown hood as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.